A modern computer facility is typically a room with temperature and humidity control and a power distribution system. Signal and power cables are laid beneath a raised floor with removable tiles for access. The power cables from powered units lead to a power distribution unit, which is a three-phase voltage regulator, together with protective circuit equipment housed in a single cabinet. The protective circuit equipment includes circuit breakers for individual powered units, as well as fuses and voltage surge arresters as needed. Power cables pass up through the floor into the bottom of the power distribution unit.
One problem with present power supply arrangements for computer facilities is that the number of cables coming in to the power distribution unit can easily become excessive, leading to difficulty in identifying individual circuit breakers and cables with their associated powered equipment. Installation of additional power cables and corresponding circuit breaker for other equipment becomes increasingly difficult and more of a safety hazard as the cable density beneath the floor and to the power distribution unit increases. There is therefore a need for a computer facility power distribution system which alleviates the problems associated with cable and breaker crowding within the power distribution unit and beneath the raised floor.